The Eraser
by Enna York
Summary: Bert Price was bored with life, but then he found a certain notebook, which lead to finding an eraser and suddenly life was much more interesting because he got to restart a game of cat and mouse that the entire world was watching.


The Eraser

His name was Bert, which when he introduces himself would elaborate on the fact it is derived from Bertrand, which is of French origin and means intelligent, why? Simply because Bert was very bored with life. Everything was boring to Bert Price because he knew absolutely everything there was to know, school had never even begun to pose a challenge to him. He passed his time idly, little interested him-especially not people, they were annoying, easy to predict, most of them were all exactly the same to him.

It didn't help that society was boring in his opinion-since Kira had risen and seemingly disappeared the world just stayed peaceful-there were no wars or crimes. Everyone just lived peacefully, obeying the laws and rules. It was extremely bland in his opinion, Bert needed something to do with his time. The other students in his class just couldn't understand how bored he was, nothing ever felt like a challenge to him. They all thought he was arrogant, over confident and over bearing. He scoffed at how people commented that he saw himself as too good to hang out with them, he didn't hang out with them because he honestly was above them.

And then it happened, a change in fate, something he never would have predicted or even thought possible, happened to him. He was walking home from school minding his own business when it simply appeared before him-a simple note book with the words _Death Note_ written across the cover. He grinned as he picked it up, glancing about and expecting someone to call out the practical joke. He picked it up and took it home to study, inside dozens upon dozens of pages were filled out with names. He frowned as he flipped through the pages, these names were familiar to his eyes. Sure enough he looked them up and soon found that his assumptions were correct-these were all Kira victims-or at least the names he could find on the internet were, though presumably they all were. He laughed at this and for the first time in recent memory he found himself engaged and interested in something.

He chuckled setting the book down, _what an elaborate hoax, all these rules all these names who the hell went to the effort of making this?_ He thought to himself spinning around in his chair, but then he paused in his spinning to stare down at the pages, "But what if it's not?" he asked a bright light entering his eye and a broad smile stretching out across his face, he was so excited-he couldn't ever remember get so worked up over something before.

He snatched a pen and his hand hovered over the page he was shaking with anticipation, he'd never shook with anticipation before. But then stopped, _no first I have to make sure this isn't some joke_ he said leaning back from the page putting his pen away. He waited for an entire month before attempting the book, he was patient-he'd always been patient with things-he couldn't stand impatient people. He was patient because he didn't want to fall for something stupid.

When he was certain the book was not a hoax from someone he was dancing with anticipation to test it. But he once again restrained himself-he couldn't just use anybody to test it out on-also he remembered how Kira had gotten tracked down the first time. He had erred by choosing a guinea pig that gave away where he was, Bert turned to the internet but didn't choose anywhere specific in his search terms. He just needed to find someone who was popular enough he'd hear their death-he found it a foreign pop star who was moderately popular in the news.

Bert then got creative with his six minutes and forty seconds of time to write things out, making a death certain to make the news but not hair raising enough to raise suspicion. He found himself once again waiting patiently utilizing the twenty three day period. And sure enough the death occurred-and on that day he met the Shinigami. Up until that point he'd been skeptical on its existence, but sure enough it was in his room, resting on his bed. He reacted calmly, unaffected and mentally prepared for the encounter which surprised the Shinigami Ryuk.

He couldn't help himself and asked the Shinigami why the note book had been dropped in the first place, it laughed and stated to him, "I was bored." And he smiled back replying, "I was too."

But it didn't just stop at the notebook, because then he found out about the eraser, the death note eraser and from there things got interesting because there were two names he was very eager to erase the second he had found it. And so he sat in his room, the lights shut off save for his desk lamp staring down at the two pages grinning like a mad man, "Let's restart the game because I was getting bored." He chuckled bringing the eraser down on the pages.

Soon enough the names of Kira and L were removed from the death note, "it doesn't look like I will be bored for a while now." He stated waiting for the eraser to come into effect.


End file.
